


2 years

by Iwachan_suffocate_me_with_your_arms4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Iwaoi-Freefrom, M/M, Sad, haikyuu!!-Freefrom, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwachan_suffocate_me_with_your_arms4/pseuds/Iwachan_suffocate_me_with_your_arms4
Summary: Its been 2 years since he's passed.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	2 years

I wake up with the bed empty "I wish he was still here" I say to myself getting up. I do my usual routine then I grab some old photos of me and Tooru and get in the car driving to his grave. Its been 2 years since he has died, nothing has been the same since then, my life just feels so empty, I don’t hear his voice that used to annoy me but made me so happy, I always think he is going to come back but deep down I know he is never gonna come back. I get out of my thoughts when I hear my phone ring I pick it up and its Matsukawa "Hey Iwa, wanna hang out with me and Makki today" Matsun says "yeah but right now I'm going to visit Tooru." I say "ok we will met up at the park at 3 then" Matsun explains "yeah sounds good, see you then, bye" I hang up the phone and keep driving.  
I get of the car and walk to Toru, sitting down and opening the photo book "Tooru look what I found when cleaning yesterday, it has a bunch of old photos of us so I deiced to show you them. Oh, look its us learning how to play volleyball for the first time we were so small." I keep looking through it and find one that makes me break down in tears "look T-tooru its when I proposed to you, you looked so excited… i-I wish I can see your face again, feel your touch, hear your voice, I miss you so much Tooru, I need you, life isn't the same with out you I feel lost. I need my childhood bestfriend, boyfriend, and husband back, you made my life so happy, I miss your laugh, I miss your personalty, I miss you Tooru come back, p-please." I cry out loud, I hear a few footsteps behind me, then feel four arms around me and hear crying "we miss him too" Hanamaki says crying. 30 minutes past we all feel a little bit better and deiced to look through the rest of the photos " I thought we were gonna met up" I say "We felt something was wrong so we showed up and we also haven't visited Oikawa in awhile" Hanamaki says. "Wow, look at that one its all of us at your wedding" Matsukawa says "yeah, he looks so happy, I wish I can see that smile again, wish all of us can see that smile" I say tearing up "its just life is so different with out him I feel like I won't be able to live forward cause he is been with me my whole like I never go 2 years and not see him or get text from him, I just love him to much to ever let go." I start crying again which made both of them start crying again as well.  
We start getting ready to leave since we've been there almost the whole day. Matsukawa gets up first helps Hanamaki get up, then I get up. They say goodbye to Tooru, then wait for me to say goodbye "Tooru, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and I are leaving now if that’s OK with you, I hope your doing OK where you are, just know I love you, I'll visit you as much as I can, goodbye Tooru." I say tearing up walking away with Makki and Matsun.

60 years later   
My breathing is slowing down while I'm on my death bed, I hear all my old team mates crying but they all know I love them and I'm gonna see Tooru again. I'm looking at the ceiling, then my eye sight slowly fades away, then I see my life flash before my eyes I see all the happy moments with everyone I love, I see the first time I met Tooru, I see us playing volleyball for the first time, I see all the volleyball matches, I see me proposing to Tooru, I see the day we got married, I see when Tooru passed, then I see everything else that has happened. I feel myself drift away and I can’t wait to see my true love again, we finally get to be with each other again. I look up and see him I reach out for him and he grabs me and hugs me so hard, I don't feel empty again, I feel happy "I've been waiting for you Hajime, I love you" I hear Oikawa say "I love you too". The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this. i still haven't recovered from it.


End file.
